fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Next Level
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Next Level (遊☆戯☆王ジーエクス　ネクスレーベル, ยูกิโอะ จีเอ๊กซ์ เน็กซ์ เลเวล), also known simply as GX Next Level, is a non-commercial fanfiction of Yu-Gi-Oh! series writed by DARK APPLE. This story is posted in Thailand's Yu-Gi-Oh! websites (Kidcardth and Yu-Gi-Oh! Thai Invision). Plot GX Next Level takes place one year after the epilogue of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX. The story incorporates science fiction and slice-of-life "school days" elements into its tale centering around Chūya and his friends. Each chapter or episode frequently revolve around a particular aspect of duel, such as impact of metagame (MTG), reprinting of expensive rare cards, or cates and classes of duelists. Moreover, the new weekly tournament organized by Kaiba corporation, Weekly Smart Kaiba Corportation Challange (WSKC Challange), result in life-style changes of duelists who desires money reward, prestige, or more higher duelist level. These make many conflicts, confrontations, coorporations, and a lot of storylines in the Domino city. Characters Domino High School *Chūya Ichiwara (宙矢 位地藁) * Risa Yamashita (理嵯　山下) *Mimura Mizuki (三村　水木) *Tetsuo Sukimoto *Hiroshi Date *Esper Hideki *Jun Nagato *Tsurugi Yagami *Takuma Fujisawa Umemi High School *Fay Sorano (フェ-イ　空野) *Airi Nozomi *Shiori Takamachi *Megumi Mifune *Suzumu Taniyama *Toru Hayashida Umawari High School * Nana Nohara (奈々 之原) *Yuki Amatsu Saint Gabriel High School *Alpha Romeo Masaru *Hajime Kashiwaki *Techno-D International High School of Domino City *Alexer Suzuki Duel Terminal Alliance (D.T.A.) Duel Terminal Alliance (aka D.T. อัลไลแอนซ์, พันธมิตร D.T., DTA) is the group of duelists using cards in Duel Terminal ''series and established by Levantein Schneider. All of DTA's characters as belows are designed and illustrated by a Thai artist ''Ikumi_hi. *Levantein Schneider (เลวานทีน ชไนเดอร์) The Level 4 Dutch-Japanese duelist who uses Flamvell deck and also the leader of DTA. He is egocentric and manifests as anti-hero character, making him an opposite to Chuya. Due to Japanese culture, he is called and recognized in the story as "Schneider" (his family name). For unknown reason, he rejects including Fiend Roar Deities archetype in his DTA group. *Rebecca Hawkins (รีเบ็คก้า ฮอว์กินส์) Rebecca is the character from Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series. In this fiction, she is 5 years older and actually more adult with Level 4 ranking. Her duel disk, named "Eisenhower", contains advanced artificial intellingent (A.I.) system and can response her in German. Rebecca uses Allies of Justice (A.O.J.) deck including some DARK machine-type monster cards. It is clearly that Rebecca feels something special with Schneider but never express it. Some readers comment that she has rather tsundere personality. *Mister Blizz (มิสเตอร์บลิซ) *Torahigo Takamine (โทราฮิโกะ ทาคามิเนะ) *Worm Expert Shotaro (เวิร์มเอ๊กซ์เปิร์ท โชทาโร่) *X-Saber Daisuke (X-เซเบอร์ ไดสุเกะ) *Simon Powell (ไซม่อน เพาเวลล์) Kaiba Corporation (KC) *Seito Kaiba *G-Force *Mizuhashi Kuniumi Non-Human Characters * Majestic Demon (マーヅェスチックの魔) Terminology Fictional cards Several unique series are introduced in this fiction, such as Darkness Avatar (DA-TH0XX), Zero Nostalgia ''(ZN-TH0XX), or ''Rise of the Pandemonium Empire ''(RTPE-TH0XX). Original cards appreared in this fiction are all created from Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker. Almost characters use both real and fictional cards, however, some characters have their own original card archetype, particularly Mimura (Servitor of Beelzebub Deck) or Yuki (Blizzard Storm White Fox Deck). Some of them might be mentioned here as: '''Elemental Hero Neos Girl '(เอเลเมนทัลฮีโร่ เนออส เกิร์ล) This card is revealed in the fiction as the winner in Amateur's card design challange test 2009 ''arranged by Kaiba Corporation. Until this time, it is questionable that whom this card is for (probably Jaden Yuki). The picture is illustrated by a Thai artist ''E-Hero Neos. Servitor of Beelzebub - Adirael '''(ผู้รับใช้ของเบลเซบัฟ เอดิราเอล') The most famous original card in the fiction and the most important card of Mimura also. Adirael is supposed as the rival of ''Luck Fairy - Sarah Ne (one of rare non-Light Sworn cards in Chūya's deck). Some duelist often use this card in unofficial Yu-Gi-Oh! Tournaments organized in Thailand, especially DARK deck, because of her strong damage effect. The picture is also illustrated by E-Hero Neos. Episode list Trivia Links *Fiction : Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Next Level at Yu-Gi-Oh! Thai Invision Category:Fan Fiction